Misty eyed
by marluxiaisagirl
Summary: credit to Marinebiologest4111 for the story. she is the person who gave this to me. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Misty eyed prologue

In the start of space there were six mighty wolves that were kings and queens of the elements; Blacknight of Darkus (darkness), Brightdawn of Heyas(light), Lightflame of phyrus (fire), Roughwaters of aquas (water), Swiftwind of ventas (wind), and Trembleingearth of subtaira (earth). Blacknight was the largest of all wolves, he was pure black with blood red eyes. With the sign of the moon on his chest, he is the great wolf of darkness, night, and death. His strength is the darkness that space provides, and also his arrogance. His weakness is his secret love for Brightdawn. Brightdawn is a white wolf with the rays of the sun in her lion like mane and through her pelt. In battle she uses these rays to her advantage. With the sign of the sun on her chest, she is the great wolf of light, day, and life. She has a weakness for her secret love, Blacknight. Lightflame is a wolf with a mane and tail of flame. His eyes are embers of fire. Within the flame symbol on his chest he rules over fire, warmth, and destruction. He is the brother of Blacknight so be shares his arrogance. Roughwaters is a blue wolf with silver specks in his pelt. He has a crystal on his forehead that glows when he is using his abilities. With the sign of the wave he controles the waves, tide, and river. His sister, Swiftwind, is a green she-wolf that brings wind were ever she roams. She is the smallest of the great wolves, yet the smartest and wisest. With the sign of the storm she controls wind, storms, and wit. Finally Trembleingearth is a sturdy brown wolf with jagged black stripes. With the sign of the stone, he rules over the rock, earthquake, and pairs up with Lightflame to erupt volcanoes.  
One day, Trembleingearth felt he was left out in space so he used his abilities to create a giant stone that he named after him self, thus the beginning of Earth. He tried to keep Earth a secret but Swiftwind being the smartest of the wolves, could tell that something was up.

She followed him to Earth. She later was able to use her wit to connivence him to allow her to occupy Earth. This was how wind gained the ability to flow across the barren land. Soon her brother, Roughwaters, over heard his sister talking about the mysterious place. He was furious that his sister would go behind his back, they shared everything together. Swiftwind believed that it was only fair to allow her brother to join them. This was how water became upon the earth. Roughwaters was still upset, thus is why the waters of the oceans are always angry as he fights against his sister. Soon, Lightflame heard the wolves fighting and due to the fact that there couldn't be a fight without him in the middle of it, he settled on Earth after promising his good friend, Trembleingearth, that he would stop the fighting. He was never able to stop the never ending war. Now with every quake of the earth from wolves slamming against one another and a mighty roar of Trembleingearth out of fury of losing his paradise. In the process of all this, Blacknight saw this as a window of opportunity to finally confess his love for Brightdawn. She too felt there love should move forward and become life mates. This is why the sun and the moon move across the sky, these life mate running playfully among the stars. These great wolves bore the first generations of mortal wolves. Brightsun than created other animals and plants to fill the air, land, and sea as prey for her dear children. Soon she created the modern day humans as a challenge for the wolves. Later the plan for the humans backfired, they started killing off the wolves for themselves. The current day wolves are now hiding, waiting for the day that the great wolves will rise again as one, to remove the humans and put the wolves back on top!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1

Pup den

The first thing I remember was a jumble of information suddenly collapsing on me at once. I couldn't see a thing because my eyes remained shut. The first thing that I could decipher from the confusion was the comforting scent of warm milk. From the amount of heat radiating around me, I could tell that a larger she-wolf was settled next to me. I believed her to be my mother. I could also feel a smaller, more masculine presence. This was the first encounter that I had with my brother. I tried to stretch my senses outward and could smell several other she-wolves and a single tom that started nuzzling me so I trusted him to be my father. I tried to start memorizing smells but it was impossible. "Her brothers eyes are open, what wrong with her? Why aren't her eyes open?" The tom had a husky, intimidating voice, he was an older male for sure. "Hers will open in there own time." My mother had a gentle, soft voice. She was very calming, for sure a great mother. She tucked her tail a but tighter around my brother and I out of fear. Like she was worried that there really was something wrong with me. It upset me to feel her worried so I opened my eyes to see if I could help. I saw six she-wolves circled around my brother, mother, and I. My father was among them. The moment I opened my eyes everyone looked as if they all got slapped, it scared me. My mother must have sensed my fear, for she growled at them to back off. My mother was a ginger wolf with a white stripe down her back, a plain but some how loving look. My father was the only tom in the compacted cave, he had a white pelt with black patches. There was a lot of murmuring about the cave but I really only heard one in particular that stood out above the rest. "Do you think she could be the one, in the prophesy?" What were they talking about? What prophesy? "She sure has some strange eyes!" What was wrong with my eyes? I saw a puddle on the far side of the cave and walked to it to see what was wrong with me. What I saw scared me, I had no eyes, instead I had a pale blue mist in the shape of eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2

Pup den

I must have looked shocked because my mother came over to try to calm me. "It's alright Nona, you are still beautiful." I was a decent looking wolf, my pelt was completely white except for the tip of my tail, my front left paw, and my muzzle all of which was a lime green. The green on my muzzle trailed down my throat, down my chest, and ended half way to my stomach. My mother had called me something. "Is that my name, Nona?" My mother chuckled,"no my love, it means no name, you won't get your name until you become a half-wolf". If I knew my pack language that would name my brother Nico. Nico was pitch black except his markings were identical to mine. Instead of green within white, his was blood red within midnight black. His eyes were also a mist but a deep evil purple. "She is nothing more than a freak!" I turned to take on who had insulted me and about wet my fur. In the opening of the den stood a huge brown tom with black tabby stripes. I caught one look at his claws and about fainted, they were massive. He had a scratch across his nose and a gash in his right shoulder. He also had a v-shaped scar in his left ear, clearly a battle worn male. " Tigerblaze knock it off!" I was surprised at how fierce my mother sounded. Tigerblaze was almost twice her size and weight yet she was scolding him as if he was a bothersome pup. It was after he growled at her that I saw a flash of black and heard a yelp of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Pup den

It was so fast that I couldn't process what was going on. The little black shape was Nico. He had leaped and his teeth made contact with Tigerblaze's ear. Tigerblaze shook his head around, growling, trying to detach Nico. He only let go when Tigerblaze almost pierced his body with a stone on the roof of the cave. "Nobody messes with my sister or my mother!" Nico scared me, I wasn't afraid of him but for him. If Tigerblaze wanted to he could kill Nico with one swipe of his mighty paw. I walked over to Nico to try to calm him down. I put my tail on his back, he was shaking not out of fear but of fury. A few seconds after I touched him, he calmed down. I looked back up to Tigerblaze to see the whole left side of his face was red with blood, Nico made it to were Tigerblaze no longer had a scared ear but no ear what's so ever. Tigerblaze turned to leave the den. "That mutt better pray to the great wolves that I'm not his teacher," he huffed as he lumbered out. "You shouldn't have done that Nico." My father startled me, I didn't realize he was still in the den. "He was simply protecting his sister," said my mother. "I understand," he said "but Tigerblaze isn't the best wolf to have as an enemy." My mother didn't say anything as she bent down to clean Tigerblaze's blood off Nico's pelt, but he just bolted away,clearly upset that his father didn't support his victory. My mother moved towards him but I put my tail up to stop her, I remembered how I calmed him after the attack on Tigerblaze so I figured that I could do it again. I walked over and laid next to him. I'm a bit bigger than my brother so I looked older. "Thanks for standing up for me Nico." I was attempting to calm him down so he wouldn't be upset. "What is it with adults, you do something wrong and they cuff your ears, you do something right and they find something wrong." I couldn't answer his question, I did not understand myself. I started to clean off the blood and he allowed me to. When I was done I put my muzzle on his back and started singing a lullaby that I had never heard yet I was able to sing it line for line. " Earth, wind, fire, and air, everlasting war there's no winner there. Forever they will fight, forever the sun will rise, forever the moon will phase, forever, forever I will be there." I could feel Nico's chest rise and fall in a deep sleep. I didn't want to disturb him so I slept by his side that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

4 moon phases later

"Mom! I look fine!" Nico was steady complaining as mother bathed him. My father was bathing me and being the "lady" I am, I held as still as possible. He was rougher than mother but he tried so I'll give him credit. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "A little bit but any pup would right before a half-wolf ceremony." I chuckled when Nico got lose from my mother but she simply stepped on his tail and kept bathing. Every once in a while I would think about the prophesy that one of the she-wolves talked about and a question burned in my mind. "What do you think I will be named?" My father stopped grooming for a minute in thought before he said "I don't know, maybe something for your lovely coat." He picked up a pine cone so he could brush out the knots. "Not likely," I said,"probably something for my weird eyes." I was always iffy about my eyes. By the time I noticed that my father stopped brushing he has one claw under my chin so I was looking up at him. "Your eyes aren't weird and I will skin anyone who says differently and turn them into a rug." I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time so I settled for a smile. "Come here, I have something for you." As I followed my father across the pack cave, he led me to a small cavern, inside were some of the reddest, most delicate holly berries I have ever seen. "I thought they would look beautiful on you." "Thank you father" I said as he tucked it behind my ear. He gave me a quick hug just as a loud deep howl echoed through the cave. It was time for me to become a half-wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Let all wolves with a pack name meet beneath Alpha Peak," howled a large scarlet she-wolf. I have heard many stories from the elders about her, her name is Highsun. She is leader of the Black Moon Pack, my pack. The entire pack sat in organized rows with a column down the center. My mother, Nico, me, and my father all walked down the center in unison. "We have come for a teacher selection for two of our pups," stated Highsun. "Sharpfang, Sandfur." My mother and father bowed to Highsun and started chanting, "we submit our Nona and our Nico to you, to train to become wolves of the Black Moon Pack." Highsun howled yet again as my mother and father backed away, leaving Nico and I in the center. Highsun leaped down from Alpha peak and stepped towards us. An alpha is known to care for his/her pack as if they were there own pups, but it seemed as if we were mer prey as she stood over us and growled. This wasn't a play or accepting growl, but one that was given before a kill. My instincts told me to drop to the ground as Nico had already done, but seeing my brother scared triggered something in me, it was fury. His fear pulsed towards me threatening to drown me. I put one paw over him to cover him and I growled in my alphas face. It was a growl that felt as if it came from the tip of my tail and pulsed power as it moved through my muscles. Finally I leaped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Once I left the ground, Highsun slid neatly away. I don't know what caused me to turn but just as I was about to slam head first into Alpha peak my body instinctively twisted so I could push off of Alpha peak with my hind legs. I landed on her back but before u could react she had me belly up on the ground with a single mighty paw on me. I knew she was going to kill me because when you challenge an Alpha within a pack it is usually to the death, but surprisingly I wasn't afraid. Then the pressure from her paw lifted and I looked towards my brother. He was petrified. I stepped over towards him to try to calm him. Highsun came and sat in front of us. I guess I tensed up because she laughed "calm down little one, your fight is not with me." Currently she was the least of my worries, I was still calming Nico down. "Nico," Highsun began,"you showed a natural understanding of authority and a trusting of your instincts. You will be known as Night." She took his muzzle in her jaws in acceptance. "You will be taught by Lionclaw. A large, majestic, golden wolf stepped out, his thick pelt around his throat made it look as if he had a mane. He was Highsun's beta. "Nona," she turned to me. I knew that if she wasn't going to kill me than she would set me to exile. " you showed great strength when you attacked me as a threat yet you showed that you had a soft side when you cared for your brother, a pack needs this loyalty if it is to survive. You will be known as Ice." She took my muzzle and I was still in shock that she is allowing me to stay. "I personally wouldn't want to be an enemy of you so I will take you in as a half-wolf." That's when I thought I went crazy, it was an honor to be trained by the Alpha and half-wolves trained by Alphas almost always become Alphas them selves. "May I speak Alpha," a familiar voice rang out, just as I feared, it was Tigerblaze. "Yes Tigerblaze?" "Is it wise to take on a half-wolf who just tried to attack you Highsun?" He asked with a snarle. "This pack needs strong wolves to keep our heads above water and due to the fact that I was the one to have her claws in my pelt, I'd say she meets standard." Tigerblaze sat and said nothing after that. "We welcome you, Night and Ice as half-wolves of the Black Moon Pack. A group of howls erupted from the pack, a song of welcome. Highsun didn't speak until the noise died down. "Rest you two, training starts at dawn" at that she came down from Alpha peak and into her den. Night and I started to walk towards the half-wolf den but I was quickly intercepted by Tigerblaze, "if I were you mutt, I'd watch me back, cause I'll be chewing on it." I knew for sure then that I made an enemy with Tigerblaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Half-wolf cave

"Ice, Ice wake up!" Night was prodding me with his paw, he must not have been awake long because he hadn't even groomed. "Lionclaw and Highsun are waiting for us, we need to get a move on!" I started a few licks so I didn't look as if something chewed on me all night. I noticed that Night looked a little uncomfortable. "What's wrong Night, you don't have worm belly do you?" I asked, I was very protective of my brother so little things I notice about him put me on edge. "No," he said "I just wanted to thank you, for yesterday I mean. I was about to wet my fur." He didn't have to tell me, for some reason the emotion of wolves around me I am able to feel really easily. "That's all right, we should go before we become scrap meat." When we left the cave, Highsun and Lionclaw were sitting at the base of Alpha peak. "With the way you two get along," Highsun said ,"we have decided to train you together." "Later though we will start training you separately as you will not always have your kin to work with you." Included Lionclaw. "I only got an appetizer of your strength young Ice, now I try the full meal." Highsun guided us out of pack cave and through the forest until we reached a clearing that had a stream flow through it. Highsun flicked her tail signaling my brother and I to stay on one side of the clearing while she and Lionclaw went to the other. "Let's see how you can fight when I am prepared, Ice attack me." After getting over the shock of my Alpha telling me to attack her, I started sizing her up. She was about three times my size and weight, clearly an Alpha, but what I lacked in size and strength I gained in speed. I sped forward aiming for her left shoulder but she neatly danced away and moved me aside with a single paw. "You need to keep yourself balanced," she said as I shook the dust out of my pelt. "If you are off balance than you have an instant disadvantage in battle." I turned back around to find a better means of attack. I found quickly that the best way to hit her was on her back. I found a tree branch that hung low enough that I could get a clean landing. I ran to the tree and climbed it as quickly as I could. "Are you scared she asked as I became invisible in the branches. Once I caught my breath I made my move. I landed on her back, right between the front shoulder blades, a weak spot for wolves and it pushed her to the ground. I may have been weaker than Highsun but I was strong enough to keep her down. I wasn't going to hurt her when I put my teeth on her scruff but Lionclaw was ready to pick me off her like a tick. "Don't," she said, "she's not going to hurt me, she's just making it as authentic as possible." I could feel her muscles relax as if she was giving up. The moment I released my jaws she leaped up, throwing me across the clearing. At that moment, the power that surged through me at the ceremony now flowed through me, this time I surrendered to it. I happened to fly towards a tree and just like Alpha peak, I twisted my body and pushed off it, into the side of Highsun. The shock stopped me in my tracks and Highsun went sailing to the side of the clearing into a pile of stones. A feel of triumph was quickly replaced with fear when my Alpha didn't get up.


End file.
